Suspended ceilings are well known, and typically are formed with a grid of support members including longitudinally extending rails and secondary rails extending perpendicularly to the primary rails. Ceiling panels are then placed in the ceiling grid.
The major drawback of conventional suspended ceiling systems is the use of metal strips to divide and support the ceiling panels. While these metal strips provide sufficient support for the ceiling panels, they typically are "sterile" and can be unappealing in appearance. This is particularly the case in an office setting, wherein the room is furnished with wood products, and the ceiling system is of a contrasting metal construction.